Climbing A Mountain For You
by Lisvehero
Summary: In which Silver really doesn't want to be climbing Mt. Silver with Ethan just to see him lose to Red. For the 5th time.


**Another oneshot because why not. I'm leveling up my pokemon to face the Indigo league right now in SoulSilver. Why not.**

 **Have some PreciousMetalShipping.**

 **This is a sorry gift for not updating regularly for Pokemon Academia-Ugh, name sounds stupid-and generic. GAjkdhlsjblaswhydidinameitlikethat**

 **Anyway.**

 **A story about trekking, angry boyfriends and annoyed pokemon.**

* * *

"Ethan, I did not want to come here." Silver says, slipping slightly and allowing his Feraligatr to assist him. The pokemon growls lowly, smiling as Silver pats him on the head as thanks. Silver turns back to Ethan with his Typhlosion, glaring. "It's freezing" Ethan blinks before turning to his pokemon who flares fire for a brief moment and melts the ice around him. It looks at Silver expectantly, as if challenging him.

Silver groans, turning to his happy-go-lucky Feraligatr. It yaps happily and snuggles him, making him squawk, "Alright. Fine. I'm going with you." He sighs when Ethan whoops and dashes forward leaving his Typhlosion behind, staring at him. Silver sighs, "Your trainer is a nuisance, Daiqyu." It nods and walks to follow its trainer, turning back to see if Silver was still following. The red head grumbles, not bothering to shove Fera away as he snuggled up to him.

The hike was incredibly tiring; Silver kept slipping down while Gold laughed at him maniacally, only for him to be dragged down along with him. Their pokemon seemed to get along well too, despite being apart for almost a year.

"So where did you run off to?" Gold says, hands on his pockets. Silver crosses his arms in an attempt to keep warm as they trek up higher, "Nowhere in particular." He mutters, adjusting his black scarf slightly. Gold doesn't take this as an answer and pouts, "Yeah right. Lance told me he's seen you walking around near the Pokeathalon Dome." He states, looking at Silver suspiciously. "What were you doing?"

He doesn't answer, only rubbing his arms when he felt a cold wind blast through. Silver watches as Daiqyu and Fera play around in the snow, looking back occasionally to see if their trainers were catching up. Gold frowns, and nudges Silver. "Hey. Don't go all mute on me now." The red head doesn't budge and Gold huffs, keeping in mind to ask another time.

The rest of the walk was quiet, with Silver shying away from Gold as the raven walked a little bit closer with each step. More silence followed, that is, until Gold suddenly pauses with wide-eyes. Silver raised a brow, "Gold?" He doesn't answer. The red head groans and waves a hand just inches from his face. "Gold, what the fuck is wrong?" Gold blinks, but still doesn't reply. Silver growls and moves a hand to slap him awake, "Ethan what is your-!?"

Gold catches his hand, surprising him. They stand still for a moment before Gold takes the initiative to finally talk. 'Were you…" He trails off, looking directly at Silver with giddy eyes. "Were you looking for me?!"

Silver blinks once, twice.

He flushes bright red, snatching his hand away from the raven's tight grip. "What are you talking about?" He says, barely managing not to stutter. Gold nods, still not letting go of his theory. "Yeah! You know how I like participating in Pokeathalon!" He says ecstastically, leaning into his rival's personal space. "Just admit it! You missed me!" Silver pushed him away, making him fall backwards into the snow. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Fera wobbling towards them, but Daiqyu stops him, tugging the latter forward and leaving them alone.

 _The pokemon is smarter than the trainer_ , Silver thinks.

Gold mutters under his breath, but still manages to grin at him from his current position. "You're so bad at expressing emotions, Silv." Silver frowns at this while Gold stands up to dust himself off. "Just say you missed me." Silver grumbles, looking back at their pokemon, "Come on. They're waiting." He says, ignoring the raven's protests. "I want to get off this damned mountain fast."

Gold purses his lips together and tackles Silver down with a war cry, their pokemon watching from the sidelines with matching exasperated expressions. Silver gasps, trying his best not to shiver at the cold. "What the hell?!" Gold grins, lowing over Silver. "Come on! Just say it! Say 'I missed you'!"

Fera turned to look at Daiqyu, who was looking at the pair with annoyance. The water pokemon growled questioningly at him and Daiqyu replied with a small huff while tapping his feet impatiently, as if implying that their trainers should just kiss already. Fera replied with a small, guttural hum, agreeing with him.

Silver frowned, avidly trying to push him off. Gold doesn't budge; instead, his grin grows wider. When Silver found it too tiring to resist anymore, he sighs pathetically and murmurs under his breath. Gold perked up and leaned closer, "I'm sorry what?" Daiqyu scoffed at his trainer from afar while Fera whined as Gold once again invades Silver's space.

Silver grumbled, saying it a little louder. "I…missed…"

Gold was practically beaming with happiness, "Uhuh!?"

"I missed…b-battling with you!" Silver shouts in finality, shoving Gold away with a grunt. Gold tumbles back with a frown, while Silver hastily makes his way past his pokemon and continues the trek, his face red in anger. Daiqyu makes a beeline towards Gold, his fire melting the snow he passes, making an excellent route for Fera as he trots behind him. Gold grins at his pokemon, who squints at him.

"Success?"

Daiqyu snarled.

It was silent once more, but it wasn't awkward of any sort.

Silver trudged on ahead while Ethan walked quietly from behind, still grinning from ear to ear. When they were near Red's cave though, Silver paused for Gold to catch up, and hid behind him the rest of the way. He smacked Gold on the head for the umpteenth time when he saw his grin, huffing haughtily when the boy reduced it to a smile.

Their pokemon were groaning along the way.

When they reached the cave, Gold dashed away leaving Silver behind.

"Hey! I've come to-Green?" He blinks as he sees the gym leader lounging around the cave, reading a book while resting on Arcanine's mane. The brunette stares at him in surprise for a moment, "Gold? The fuck are you doing here?" He manages after his initial shock. Gold is fast to drop down by his side and call on Silver, who was busy grumbling to himself.

"Are you here to challenge Red too?" Gold says, staring up at Arcanine and scratching the pokemon behind the ear, earning him a low grumble of thanks. Green stares at him, "What? No. I'm here to make sure that son of a bitch still lives." He goes back to his book, adjusting his glasses. Gold blinks, staring at the framed lenses.

"You wear…glasses?" Gold says, moving in to snatch them away. Green slaps his hands with a glare. "Tell nobody and I won't have to bury your body alive." He deadpans, flipping to another page. Silver walks in, groaning while their pokemon run towards the warm bonfire inside. Green glances at the red head, and turns to Gold with a slight smirk. "Your boyfriend?" Silver squawks.

"What? N-"

"Yes."

Green rolls his eyes and turns to Silver with a mocking grin, "I feel bad for you." Silver sighs, "Please be." It was Gold's turn to frown as he hauled Silver forcefully into his arms, "Whaaat, I can be the best boyfriend in the world you know." Silver grits his teeth and shoves him away, Gold laughing maniacally. Silver tries so very hard not to hit Gold in the face and opts to sit back with Fera, who snuggles up to its trainer happily.

"Oh, right. Where's Red?" Gold asks, "I went up here to challenge him, y'know."

Green looks up at the ceiling for a brief moment, contemplating, before glancing back at Gold. "He's probably outside, training and stuff."

"I thought you were supposed to take care of him? Not leave him out there, freezing." Silver remarks making Green shrug. "I just came up here to make sure if he's alive." He paused for a moment and a thunderous roar resounds from a distance, making him sigh. "I'm pretty sure he's still breathin'." Gold turns to the cave's entrance excitedly, before looking back at the angry Silver. "Wanna come see me defeat him?" He says, barely containing his excitement. Silver can only open his mouth before Gold had already dashed out, spouting out lines like 'I'll win this with just one pokemon!' and 'Give me a kiss afterwards, okay Silv?'

Silver ignored the last one with a blush.

A long awkward silence followed. About 12 minutes, Silver read on his PokeGear.

Green studies the red head with amusement, "You his babysitter?" Silver turns to Green, before nodding warily, not used to other people. Green rolls his eyes, "Chill the fuck down, dude. I'm not going to eat you or something." With huff, Silver glares at him but is immediately interrupted with a snuggle by Fera. "You seem pretty close with that guy." The brunette says, closing his book and leaning on Arcanine even further.

"I'm not…Were not close." Silver mutters, "I hate him."

"Of course you do."

Silver scoffs, "How about you and Red? You two seem _pretty_ close." He says, making Green hum in acknowledgement. "Eh. Best friends since we were ten." He shrugs, pointing his book at Silver. "You and Gold, though. Isn't it moving too fast?" He says with a smirk as Silver flushes red with anger. "What? Are you saying just a few days more and we'll have sex already?"

"…"

"…"

"Well. You said it, not me." Green snickers, making Silver blush in embarrassment. "It's not like that. He was the one who dragged me here…" Silver murmurs, trailing off to blush. Green laughs and crosses his legs. "Cute. No wonder Gold likes you." Silver scowls, and explodes at Green. Making the brunette cackle and nearly fall down in laughter as Silver flushed harder.

"Alright, okay. Sorry." Green says, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes due to laughing too hard. "Didn't mean to. But still, you're pretty cute when you're angry." He grins when Silver finally calms down enough to sit back down before turning his head away haughtily. "Explains why Gold likes to be annoying around you."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two trainers, Gold and Red were listening intently to their conversation.

"Is he hitting on Silver?" Gold whispers to Red, who doesn't answer. "I think he's hitting on Silver. Oh Arceus, Green Oak is hitting on Silver." He rambles on, making Red inwardly sigh. Red adjusts his hat and nudges Pikachu on his shoulder, directing him to go into the cave. Pikachu nods warily, but smiles at Red and dashes away.

Gold looks at Red, "What was that for?"

A few seconds later, he hears Pikachu's war cry and a flash of thunder appear within the cave, followed by Green's pained scream.

* * *

 **Aw. Angry Silvy calls Gold 'Ethan' while jealous Red electrocutes Green with love.**

 **It's short. But cute. Well, for me at least.**

 **Welp. Review if you may, can and want. That's a lot of adjectives to choose from.**

 **Or is it verbs? Nouns?**

… **Words?**

 **I'mma call them words.**


End file.
